


lazy dreamer

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining for Others, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Hannah thinks it's all right for her mind to be elsewhere—but then, that's not being very fair.





	lazy dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Hannah Abbott swallowed her moan as she unwrapped a little chocolate truffle. It was always best to occupy her hands in times like these.

One loose blond wave fell over her shoulder as she pushed back into her pillow. Her whole body writhed with a shiver, and Hannah had to remind herself not to bite down on the chocolate. No, it was supposed to melt—slowly, smoothly, one particle of cocoa at a time.

Meanwhile, Padma Patil should stop _kissing_ down Hannah's loins and finally _take care_ of her girlfriend as she was meant to do. Padma reached up and stroked Hannah's side with the back of her hand. Then she finally tasted Hannah.

Hannah rolled the chocolate on her tongue.

It didn't used to be this way. Hannah had never given much consideration to dating an eagle. Eagles and badgers mixed as much as lions as snakes did—though that was a kind of funny thought, considering the "sneaking around" Ginny did these days with Malfoy. So it was another funny thought to think that Hannah had ever chatted so much with Padma Patil, gossiped so much with Padma Patil (what were they, Parvati and Lavender or Hannah and Ernie?), worried so much with Padma Patil…and now she'd given so much to Padma Patil, the girl Hannah daily convinced herself she loved. Because love meant tender caresses, sweet words, and scorching kisses, didn't it?

But, if that were the case, then wouldn't it be Hannah and Susan and not Hannah and Padma?

Hannah gasped, the chocolate almost sliding down her throat. Surely Hannah wasn't Padma's first girlfriend…? That, or Padma wasn't such an innocent loner as everyone had been led to believe.

The chocolate coated Hannah's mouth. She played with the melting bit on her tongue with her finger, pushing the piece around on her tongue. She withdrew her finger and painted a glaze on her lips that screamed "fuckable." Padma was not Hannah's first girlfriend…and she probably wouldn't be the last. But she'd stay for a while. Yes, if Padma was always in…"tip-top" form, they'd stay together for a while.

Padma paused, causing Hannah to jerk out of want, and drew herself up on the Hufflepuff's pale body. She kissed the chocolate-painted lips full, hard. Padma was like some Dementor, wanting all of Hannah in one bite.

Hannah swallowed the chocolate, the taste of cocoa mixing with the taste of herself still on Padma's mouth. Despite the sweetness, it tasted bitter.

The eagle kissed the badger's breasts, and it was such a delicate move that Hannah wanted to hex herself for having thought of someone else when she had someone here who loved her and knew _how_ to love her and keep both her heart and belly aflame with a fiery passion. She hugged Padma to her, and Padma stopped, enfolding her own russet-colored limbs around her. "I love you, Hannah," Padma whispered in the darkness.

The blond witch blinked and memories flooded her— _"No, Hannah, no! I can't—you can't—you're my friend—I don't like you that way—don't ever come in the bathroom again when the other girls aren't here—I'm sorry, I just—"_ —and of course Hannah remembered when Susan fled from their dormitory and was "punished" for breaking curfew by the Carrows. How could Hannah forget that night? It was then that she finally acknowledged Padma's flirting.

"Hannah?" Padma asked. Her tone was unsure.

Hannah hugged her even more tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too," she whispered into her hair. Yes, this was how it should be. Hannah never liked redheads anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo angsty…but sweet and sad. :( I like the idea of Hannah and Sue together, and unrequited love is a tough thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: "Bittersweet" best describes this 2011 fic, I think. But, set in the harrowing days of their final year, tensions ran high, and I rather feel for all involved. :'(


End file.
